


Put Together Again

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: There is only one person that can put Laurel Lance back together again and it's not Oliver Queen's horses or Oliver Queen's men.





	Put Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

A blow from behind sent Black Canary down to the asphalt. It smelt like oil and gasoline as blows rained down on her from above. They started kicking her repeatedly.

It hurt, but not like losing Sara did, twice. She was bleeding, but not like when Oliver cheated on her, repeatedly. They were knocking her down, but not as badly as she knocked herself down. No one could put her together back then, not all the king’s horses, or Oliver Queen’s horses, not Oliver Queen’s men. There was only one person that could put her back together.

She reached for her baton, pulling it out and swinging at the legs of one of her attackers, knocking them into the other. Black Canary uses the reprieve to get back to her own feet.

Black Canary stood back up, it was slow and painful as her new injuries and old ones all screamed at her in different intensities. She did it herself, without anyone else’s help. Just like before, she was the only one that could put herself back together.

She screamed and the Canary Cry on her throat enhanced it, turning it into a painful sonic attack for the men threatening her.

Laurel Lance was alive. The Black Canary was alive. The feeling of the wind in her hair, the mask on her face, her sister’s leather jacket on her skin, making the city safe, preventing others from feeling the pain of losing their Sara or their Oliver or their Tommy, these were the signs that she was alive.

Only she could put herself together again, but maybe she could prevent others from needing to be put back together again. She was still standing, and she would keep fighting for as long as she was standing, either in the streets or in the courtroom.

Laurel Lance had saved herself. Now it was time to save the world.


End file.
